


Zwolnić

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycja "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Gwoli ścisłości - Imie żony Lestrde'a nie zostało wymienione w serialu, więc nadałam jej imię Emma. Nazywa się tak we wszystkich moich tekstach.





	

— Myślę, że powinienem pozbyć się twojego komendanta.

— Słucham?

— I mianować ciebie na to stanowisko. Tylko pomyśl — same korzyści. Będziesz wcześniej wracał do domu i mniej się narażał. 

— Zabiłeś już moją żonę, mało ci?

— I Sally Donovan. Myślę, że chce cię wygryźć. I nie lubię jej.

— Na litość boską, przestań. Wystarczy, że pozbyłeś się Emmy i Andersona, przy czym nie wiem, czemu.

— Był okropnym technikiem. Zaniżał ci statystyki.

— A Pete, mój kumpel ze szkoły?

— Podrywał cię. Nie będę tolerował tego typu zachowań. Czuj się ostrzeżony.

— Wow, wow, zwolnij, tygrysie, bo cię w końcu złapią, nie będę ci nosił paczek do więzienia.


End file.
